


Upside Down

by totally4ryo



Series: The Unexpected [1]
Category: Ryo MacLean/Dee Laytner – FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all started in The Unexpected, which I will start posting soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down

Pairing/Fandom: Ryo MacLean/Dee Laytner – FAKE  
Theme: #22: Bottoms Up  
Title: Upside Down  
Author/Artist: [](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/)**totally4ryo**  
Disclaimer: This is a prequel to “The Unexpected”, but there’s no mention of Carriers or any of that here. Just two gorgeous men going at it, so if that’s your thing, happy reading. Xtreme Lemon – citrus grove going on here. That’s the only warning to heed, other than it’s yaoi (m/m). Other than that, I don’t own Ryo, Dee, FAKE or the 27th Precinct. That honor goes to the very talented and wonderful Sanami Matoh.  


Ryo MacLean had come out of the shower. He had come home not long before. Earlier in the day, he had found himself as the arresting officer, and spent the rest of the day in Manhattan Central Booking past shift change.

Wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt, he padded barefoot through the apartment he shared with his partner, Dee Laytner. Dee was off interviewing a witness for another case of theirs earlier that day. He left at shift change, which was several hours ago.

Their adopted son, Bikky, was at a friend’s house for the weekend. Ryo knew his partner well enough to know Dee had probably started to think of exciting ways they could spend their weekend without the interruption of their 13 year old son. Especially since Bikky seemed to thrive on getting on Dee’s nerves on a regular basis. Ryo would worry, except when Ryo first mentioned his going through the process of filing to adopt Bikky, the boy had asked about Dee. It was a relief to Ryo, because Dee had also mentioned a joint adoption. Despite all the bickering going on when the two were together, Ryo knew that Bikky and Dee were very fond of each other. They were a family now.

Quietly, Ryo entered the kitchen, expecting to start dinner for him and Dee, to find Dee had already started the process. Ryo stood just inside the doorway, looking over at his dark-haired lover, who was leaning on a counter, reading a magazine. Close at hand were chopped vegetables, meat and other ingredients. Looking closely, Ryo had to smile. Judging by the shitake mushrooms, tofu squares, the rice cooker on, and the large ceramic cooking pot with boiling water giving off a scent of dashi in the water, Ryo realized Dee was making them a Japanese dinner. He took a few careful steps into the kitchen, hoping to remain unnoticed for a while longer.

Ryo tried not to chuckle as he realized Dee was reading a recipe out of a Japanese housekeeping magazine, and attempting to follow the directions closely. While Ryo knew Dee could cook, it was rare that Dee was making dinner. Even rarer was the other man making something that was not quick and simple. As he reminded unnoticed, Ryo started to gaze at his lover’s perfectly rounded ass sculpted within the confines of tight faded jeans. Dee’s ass looked more enticing with the folds of the apron Dee wore framing it. Ryo suddenly found himself once again entertaining thoughts that would occasionally flutter in his mind, only to be driven out whenever Dee would start making overtures.

For over two years, things were one-sided. Dee would be the first to admit that Ryo could be very dominant in the action when the mood took him, but when it came down to joining their bodies, it would always be Dee on top. Neither seemed to complain. Ryo never mentioned the thoughts such as he was having at the moment to Dee, while Dee never gave Ryo the impression of wanting them to switch. Ryo had heard enough of his lover’s exploits through others to know Dee just did not bend that way. He knew from Dee that the last time he was bottom was years ago. That tidbit came up one night while drinking wine and generally talking about past experiences. Dee was not a bottom. Ryo had no problem fulfilling the role. Sex with Dee was always great, and Ryo loved how it felt to be taken by Dee. Even after two years, it was still exciting to Ryo.

Ryo let his mind have its fun on what he would do if things went the other way, because he figured the moment Dee turned and gave him that smothering grin of his, and the other man’s intentions shined in dark green eyes, once again Ryo would be complying with no complaints.

It was to his surprise that when he moved closer, Dee still showed no sign of noticing he was no longer alone. Dee was singing softly along with the radio playing in the kitchen, and from what Ryo could tell, was engrossed in an article on the opposite side of where the recipe was.

As Ryo stood right behind Dee, the other man started to straighten up, going back to dinner preparation. Enjoying the chance for surprise, Ryo put his arm around Dee’s waist and pulled him close.

Dee let out a little yelp, but knew immediately who was holding him. He laughed.

“Surprise, sexy,” Ryo whispered, leaning up a little to whisper in Dee’s ear. “And this is a surprise.” He kissed Dee’s ear.

“I’ve been meaning to try one of these recipes so since I got home earlier than you today….” Dee stopped talking to let out a soft moan as Ryo started to nuzzle down the smooth column of Dee’s long neck, while his hand rubbed Dee’s stomach.

“Hm, you like that, huh?” Ryo remarked, and took the lobe of Dee’s ear between his teeth, nibbling lightly.

Dee moaned again, quickly setting the cooking chopsticks he was holding on the counter and placing his hand on Ryo’s. “Yeah, I do like it when you do that.”

Ryo turned Dee around, backing him against the counter, placing his arms around Dee and kissing him.

“Wow!” Dee gasped when Ryo pulled apart to give them a chance to breath. “That’s some ‘Honey, I’m home’ you have there.”

Ryo chuckled, his hands rubbing up and down along Dee’s muscled back through the thin material of the tank top he wore. He leaned up to capture Dee’s lips again in a kiss that caused both men to moan.

Ryo continued to dominate the kiss. He felt Dee melt to his will. That in itself was nothing new to either man. Ryo was used to having Dee under his control at times. There were even times when Ryo maintained the control even as Dee took him.

There was something different that time. Ryo did not want to relinquish his body while he maintained his control over Dee.

They paused to catch their breath. Dee’s eyes glimmered with lust. To Ryo, even that was different. There was a need in Dee’s green eyes that Ryo had never seen before. It only fueled his fire as his hands skimmed along familiar planes and angles of his lover’s body.

As Dee allowed himself to be kissed again, his hand fumbled along the stove next to them to turn off the burner. He was about to start moving them from the kitchen to the bedroom, not wanting to end with just kisses and promises for later. Dee wanted them to finish what they were starting right then.

To his surprise, Ryo had his own plans as the kiss deepened. Ryo’s hands went around Dee’s waist untying the apron strings before his hands rested on the globes of Dee’s firm ass.

“Ryo,” Dee sighed into the kiss. He tried to pull back a bit to get his footing and move them to the bedroom. He gasped when Ryo’s hands grabbed flesh and pulled Dee closer so their groins rubbed together. “Holy God, Ryo. Bedroom, please.”

Ryo’s hands roamed toward the front, opening the fly of Dee’s jeans. “Forget the bedroom,” Ryo remarked, throwing caution to the wind. Bikky was gone for the weekend. There was no reason to have to waste time moving across the apartment. “I want you, Dee,” he said, his voice husky with desire. Dee gasped again as he found himself being pressed against the counter. “Right here, right now.”

Dee responded by reaching between their bodies and slipping his hand past the waistband of Ryo’s sweatpants. “Well now… I can understand the urgency. It’s a good thing we still keep a stash around here.” Dee tried to twist away from Ryo to reach for the canister that had an inner bottom. It had been a long time since he reached for that can.

Instead he found Ryo moving him to the clearer part of the counter. While kissing Dee again, Ryo reached across his lover for the canister, pushing Dee back onto the counter a bit. He rested his body between Dee’s now open legs as he emptied the canister to get to the hidden compartment. It contained items that Bikky had little interest in, mostly small kitchen gadgets, press on hooks and other items, but to play it safe, the can had a fake bottom, where under they kept a few pillow packets of lube.

Once Ryo got to the lube, he set it to the side and started to tug at Dee’s pants.

Dee got the message and found he had no protest on how the evening was going to end. To say he had never thought about it since the last time he found himself as a bottom back when he was 19 would be a lie. Ever since he met Ryo, once in a while he would entertain secret fantasies of finding himself in the position that he had a feeling he would be in soon. That was all they had remained to Dee – fantasies. It was something that he felt he could never bring up himself. So he waited, wondering when Ryo would insist on taking the full lead, and hoped when the time came he would be able to open himself as willing as Ryo had for these last few years.

The way Dee was feeling as he found his pants being removed by Ryo, he was glad he to discover he would not disappoint the man he loved. Ryo pulled back a little, his eyes meeting Dee’s. Dee shivered from the need he saw in Ryo’s dark eyes. He smiled as he placed his arms around Ryo’s shoulders, initiating another kiss. Just initiating, finding pleasure as Ryo once dominated the kiss as hands skimmed up along Dee’s chest. Fingers found a nipple and tweaked the nub into hardness through the material of Dee’s tank top. Dee lost the shirt shortly after, feeling Ryo’s lips roam across his chest.

Holding tightly onto his lover, Dee closed his eyes and moaned softly. He looked up at Ryo when he felt his lover pull back. With a smile, he started to remove Ryo’s tee-shirt and tossed it on the pile of his clothes a few feet from them, rubbing the soft, yet firm chest before him.

Ryo groaned. He picked up the small packet of lube. Holding it out for Dee to see, he asked, “Do you mind?”

Dee shook his head. “No,” he replied. He smiled as he pulled Ryo close again, taking the other’s warm moist lips for a kiss. “Oh God, Ryo,” he sighed. “Take me.”

Ryo shuddered as he heard the words come from Dee’s mouth. Whatever little restraint he had was gone. The only thing holding him back was the possibility that Dee would reject the idea. If that had happened, he would have handed the packet over to Dee to continue things in their familiar way.

His hand slowly went along the inside of one of Dee’s thighs, causing the other man to shiver and moan. He continued to massage Dee’s inner thighs as he kissed Dee again. As his lips started to trail down the column of Dee’s neck, pausing to nibble here and there, he allowed a finger to lightly skim over the entrance to his lover’s body.

Dee shifted so he was leaning back more, giving Ryo more access.

Ryo popped the packet open with his other hand and squeezed a little of the lube onto his fingers. Gently he continued to stroke around the area, as he kissed along Dee’s shoulder.

Dee closed his eyes. There was no will except to submit willingly to Ryo’s will. It was the only choice he had. He felt himself falling down a spiral, but was not afraid because he knew Ryo would be there to catch him. There was no hesitation of what was about to happen. Finally faced with the moment, all Dee could feel was need. He needed for them to complete what they had started. His mind lingered for a moment on what it would be like to feel Ryo moving in and out of his body. He wanted to know, his anticipation building as Ryo started to prep him.

Ryo was driven by his knowledge of what would help him relax best whenever Dee prepared him. More times than not, the desire of what was to come would cause him to tighten up more, then the few times he needed to get more in the mood. Dee was tense, his eyes closed tightly, but the way he licked his lips and moaned softly spurred Ryo on.

Ryo inserted a second finger as he leaned over, starting to lick one of Dee’s nipples. Dee sighed. Ryo’s teeth grasped the hardened nub and tugged lightly, making Dee moan louder. His fingers opened and closed like scissors, feeling Dee loosen up.

“That’s it, baby,” Ryo murmured, starting to kiss along Dee’s chest. “You want it, don’t you?”

Dee nodded mutely, then moaned again as Ryo treated the other nipple to the same treatment as the first. He had a third finger in, and started to slowly pump in and out. Dee grasped onto his shoulders, crying out a little.

Ryo looked at Dee’s face. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked in concern.

“Fuck no!” Dee remarked. “It’s just going to take some getting used to. You remember that, don’t you?”

Ryo chuckled. “If you insist.”

Dee captured Ryo’s lips for a kiss, getting accustomed to the almost alien feeling as the kiss deepened. They broke apart, gasping for air. Dee reached to the side and picked up the packet from where Ryo had placed it beside him. With a smirk, he looked pointedly down at Ryo’s groin as he lubed his fingers.

Ryo got the hint and pulled down his sweats to below his hips. He thrust his hips forward. Dee wrapped his greased fingers around Ryo’s throbbing member, stroking up and down.

Ryo moaned softly, licking his lips.

“You’re so ready,” Dee softly said. “You want me that bad, huh?”

Ryo nodded. “Yes. I do.”

“I want you to,” Dee replied. “I want you to fuck me, Ryo. I want you to drill me through the counter.”

Ryo whimpered, his eyes locking with Dee’s.

“Tell me, sexy. Tell me what you want to do to me,” Dee said, running a fingertip lightly up along the vein of Ryo’s cock.

Ryo moaned loudly. “I want to fuck you, Dee.”

Dee moved back, repositioning himself on the counter. “Then have me,” he stated.

Ryo moved between Dee’s legs, his fingers once more making sure Dee was ready. He growled low as he positioned himself at Dee’s tight hole. Both men gasped as Ryo’s head plunged into Dee. Ryo leaned over so they could kiss, as he remained in place, waiting for Dee to accommodate him. When he felt Dee wiggle his hips a little, he sank in further.

Dee’s head fell back as he moaned softly. It had been so long that he had forgotten what it felt like. It did not matter to Dee. This was Ryo. Even if he did have any memories of being taken, it would still feel like his first time. He put his arms around Ryo’s neck, hitching his legs up more, wanting to feel more. Ryo had paused again, once again wanting Dee’s body to adjust.

It hurt a little, but like the times they would get a little kinky the pain was of a good kind. He knew it would start to be even better. “I’m fine,” he assured his lover. “Give me your best.”

Ryo chuckled. “You don’t always have to be so brazen, you know. If I’m hurting you, let me know.”

“If it really starts to hurt. You know how it goes. I’m fine right now. Remember your first time and get to it already.”

Ryo smirked before nipping Dee’s nose. “Hmm you,” he remarked, and then groaned as he started to slowly move. “And all the times you called me a bossy bottom.”

Dee opened his mouth for a comeback, but the only sound that came out was a gasp, followed by a long moan as Ryo smoothly slid back in. Dee’s fingers clenched Ryo’s shoulders, shutting his eyes as he let out a little cry. Ryo remained still again, as he started to nuzzle along Dee’s face to his ear. He nibbled on his lover’s earlobe, making the other man shudder.

“More,” Dee mumbled.

Ryo plunged his tongue in Dee’s ear as he started to move in and out. When he felt Dee’s body respond in time with his, he pulled back to gaze down at his partner. Dee was moaning, licking his lips. Deep green eyes dark with passion met Ryo’s.

What Ryo saw reflected in Dee’s eyes made him loose his restraint. Grabbing Dee by his hip, he started to move in longer strokes, increasing his tempo.

Dee’s fingers tightened again as he whimpered. Ryo knew it was not in pain. Ryo had to look at Dee again, amazed how his normally top only lover was reduced to whimpering with need, attempting to take more of Ryo.

“You do like this, don’t you, Dee?” Ryo asked, increasing his tempo again. He moaned as the ring of muscles at Dee’s entrance tightened around him, as he was completely engulfed in the warmth of Dee’s cavern. He moaned again. “You’re so tight, gorgeous.”

Dee’s eyes glimmer as he looked up at Ryo again. Rarely did Ryo use pet names, and when he did, it usually was the common ‘baby’ or ‘lover’.

Dee liked hearing Ryo say things like that. He loved how it felt to be called gorgeous by the man who, to Dee, was the most gorgeous man on the planet. Even more, he loved how it felt to be joined by having Ryo moving within his body.

“Love you,” Dee gasped. He did. He loved Ryo more than anything. There would be no other for him than Ryo. He would do anything to continuously show Ryo new ways of how deep his love ran. Currently the position he was in, enjoying what they were doing and begging with his body for more, was one of those ways.

One of Ryo’s hands went between their bodies, and he started to stroke along the length of Dee’s manhood, causing the dark haired man to moan more from the duel stimulation. Ryo realized it was not so easy to give additional stimulation while keeping pace. It had been at least five years since his last girlfriend and in the last two plus years, he had become accustomed to receiving. Wrapped in a haze of passion, it did not deter him from his task of bringing them both to completion. Judging from the sounds coming from Dee, Ryo figured he was doing a good enough job.

Dee’s hips thrust forward as he panted. “God yes, Ryo!” he cried out.

At the base of the long shaft in his hand, Ryo fingered Dee’s ballsac. Dee cried out more, his grip on Ryo’s shoulders tighter.

Moaning himself, Ryo crashed his lips against Dee’s for another kiss. As he pulled apart, Ryo saw the familiar look on Dee’s face, telling him his lover was close to the edge. This was just as well, because as much as Ryo wanted the moment to go on and on for a while, he knew he was not going to last much longer. Not while look at Dee writhing beneath him, starting to look a little flushed. His lover had whimpered only once, and that was during some game time they were enjoying and Ryo managed to have Dee whimpering with need to finally get permission to take Ryo.

Now Dee was repeatedly whimpering along with his moans as Ryo took him. The physical sense of moving in and out of Dee, feeling his muscles tighten around him, was enough to bring Ryo so close to going over the edge, but the visual stimulus of Dee completely submitting to Ryo pushed him along faster.

“Ryo…” Dee sighed, licking his lips, moaning again.

Ryo licked Dee’s ear, moaning too. “Love you, Dee.”

“I’m going to cum,” Dee gasped. He started to moan repeatedly.

“Let go, baby,” Ryo sighed, increasing his strokes. His thrusts got faster and harder, while he continued to stoke Dee’s manhood.

Dee’s fingers dug into Ryo’s shoulders as his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. His mouth opened, but no sound came as he shuddered. Ryo gave one more hard thrust and Dee started to cum, finally crying out.

It was all Ryo needed. His teeth clamped down on Dee’s shoulder, making Dee yelp, then moan as he started to fill Dee with his seed. Ryo saw white, feeling as if every nerve in his body was on fire. Moving his head from Dee’s shoulder, he yelled hoarsely, before collapsing against Dee. Dee was holding onto Ryo, gasping for breath.

“Holy damn,” Dee gasped. He took a deep breath, and ran his fingers through Ryo’s sweat dampened hair. “That was… I don’t know why we waited for so long, but let’s do this again sometime.”

Ryo smiled and lifted his head to place his forehead against Dee’s. “I think I’d like that too.”

“Good.” He slapped Ryo’s ass. “Now how about moving so we can sit down properly. I’d like to sit and catch my breath for a few minutes before getting back to dinner. Because I think we worked up an appetite. I know I’m getting hungry now.” He licked his lips, letting Ryo know food was not the only thing on his mind.

Ryo grinned and lightly kissed Dee. “Me too. What about I put on some coffee when you get back to our dinner.” He pulled away from Dee, pulling up his sweat pants, realizing he’d need a clean pair again. He took Dee’s hand in his and helped Dee to his feet, then helped Dee get his pants on.

Both men sat next to each other at the breakfast bar, wearing only their pants.

“Do you want to take another shower while I get dinner on?” Dee asked, looking at the stains on Ryo’s sweatpants.

Ryo chuckled. “Bikky won’t be home tonight, and I think I can deal until after dinner.” He leaned closer to kiss Dee again. “Then after dinner, it’s you, me and bathtub.”

“Deal!” Dee exclaimed, kissing Ryo back.


End file.
